


Morning

by kindaeccentric



Series: MCU drabbles and one-shots to soothe the pain (with ships) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff without Plot, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Short One Shot, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindaeccentric/pseuds/kindaeccentric
Summary: There are different worlds. Different realities. Better, happier realities. In one of them they all lead another life...aka normal earthly life AU where Infinity War didn't happen, but I'm hinting at it





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not making it chaptered, but I kinda want to write related one-shots with other characters in this world, just informing. I don't know what for, but...

New York, modern times, late spring, Saturday

Loki wakes up and sees the early, orange sunshine seeping through the venetian blinds covering part of the room with repeating lines of shadow and brightness. He doesn't move to get up yet, but he feels Thor twisting beside him, then feels a wet kiss on his shoulder and hears his breathy, low voice.

‘Hi, babe.’

They are both still groggy and their morning breath isn't ideal, but Loki let’s Thor cuddle up to him and kisses him on the lips. It's like most days begin for them.

When they first came to New York they had blinds like this in a hotel room they lived in. And now in their flat. Loki really likes touching them, running his hand down the half closed blinds making that characteristic noise. He likes their bedroom, painted in light beige and the photos of their friends on the wall. He likes their bed and warmth of Thor’s skin.

They grew up as brothers in a Swedish family living in Britain for last two generations, but Loki was adopted, and English. Mother told him very early, to avoid confusion and maybe rebellion in his teenage years, but their father clearly had a favourite, so Loki rebelled anyway. He had problems with obedience, later even with law and was under arrest once. He wanted to be addressed by the last name of his biological father. Odin send him away to distant relatives in a much smaller town when he was around sixteen. Thor didn't see him for a decade, they only talked on the phone or through skype. When Loki finally came back into town it was for mother's funeral. An accident on the road. Loki blamed himself for not being there, not spending more time with her and was angry at Odin even more. Only shortly before father died because of kidney failure they both made up.  
Loki and Thor were really close around that time, much closer than before Loki left and it quickly became evident, that there is more than brotherly love between them, but an interest of a different kind. They were adults, had their share of dating, and failed relationships and they spend all of time together discovering they don’t grow tired of each other at all and it might actually work out. It still felt wrong at the begging. They tried to fight it, but having nobody else around in an empty house they were bound to lose. After all, they weren't related by blood. It didn't mean the neighbors were understanding. People gave them dirty looks, even though Thor and Loki didn't express their feeling in public at all. Loki wondered if it’s really that obvious, if the smiles and the eye contact reveal everything. In the end, they sold the house and moved to America to escape.

This new place, where nobody knows them gave them freedom. They have good jobs and their shared last name isn't the source of shame, but rather makes people immediately assume they are married, which isn't that far from the truth. Thor got Loki a silver ring to wear, saying it isn't engagement, but Loki knew it meant something. He convinced him to get himself a similar one, but covered in gold. Little thing, but made the promise of happiness so much more real.

Thor is always very affectionate in the mornings. Sometimes this affection turns into making out and making out into slow, sloppy sex. Loki doesn't mind Thor being so physically oriented, he loves doing all that with him, but for himself the emotional aspect is so much more important. He was practically a recluse back when he lived with their relatives. He had nobody. Thor, a social butterfly, always had a circle of friends and never knew loneliness. That is one thing, that makes the greatest difference and is the base for all their misunderstandings.

After all the cuddling, kissing and whispering sweet nothings, Thor gets up. It's not a rule, but he likes to have a bit of exercise before breakfast, nothing too straining. He lets Loki snooze for a bit longer and goes to the living room, where he has his gear and a mat right in front of the sliding glass door to the balcony. Loki complains regularly about those things ruining the impeccable styling of the room, but Thor is unbothered.

For the weekend, extended to Monday afternoon, they have a trip planned to Hudson valley. Just to relax and unwind. Drive around, see some trees.

Later when they sit in the car, going down the road, and Thor is behind the wheel, Loki looks at him and tries to save in his memory that moment. He feels overwhelming love and a bit of melancholy. If he was to die, he would die for him. And he knows in some other universe, in other life he did. He knows Thor could survive without him. It isn’t sad, if anything, Loki is glad, that in this life they are together and nothing tragic happened yet.

Finally Thor notices him staring and asks what is it. Loki is relaxed in his seat, almost carelessly, so is his voice.

‘Nothing. I just really love you. I want to remember you like this. In your goddamned grey t-shirt and a cap…’

‘Why are you talking like this? Did something happen?’

‘No. I'm just being me. You know me. Sometimes I get lost in my head…’

Loki smiles and looks out the window for a moment before he turns his head back to Thor, but it doesn't convince Thor completely, as he is giving him worried glances, so he adds another line.

‘...sometimes you get lost when I give you head.’

Thor bangs one of his hands against the steering wheel and sneers with a smile.

‘You are the worst.’

‘I know. Now look at the road, so you don't kill us.’

They drive for a while, Loki looks at the cars passing them by and the nearly clear blue sky. Thor gives his leg a tap to get his attention.

‘I love you too, monster.’

It's Loki’s time to sneer, but hearing those words as always makes him ridiculously happy.


End file.
